<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMG4: Saiko's Heartache by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102173">SMG4: Saiko's Heartache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime'>Crowned_Healslime</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing'>TheComboKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red and White Roses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SMG4, Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartache, Love Confessions, Romance, Though perhaps not as controversial, Yes its another SMG4 ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of bad dates, Saiko Bichitaru is at her breaking point, and if this last date she goes on goes sour, she's decided she's giving up on pursuing love. Her friend Luigi doesn't want that to happen, and is determined to help her continue to look for love. Will Luigi's quest to help Saiko continue to pursue love be a success, or will his attempts come crashing down on the shores?</p><p>Takes place before the events of 'A Mario and Meggy Christmas.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luigi (Nintendo) &amp; Saiko Bichitaru, Luigi (Nintendo)/Saiko Bichitaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red and White Roses [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SMG4: Saiko's Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SMG4: Saiko's Heartache</p><p>We start the story with Luigi and Mario hanging out at the castle together, enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Luigi: She's been doing a lot better than she was before.</p><p>Mario: At least she's not coo-coo crazy anymore.</p><p>*Saiko then enters through the castle doors, a depressed and sad look plastered on her face*</p><p>Luigi: Saiko?</p><p>Saiko: Leave me be...</p><p>*Saiko then walks into the next room by herself*</p><p>Luigi: I'd better check on her...</p><p>Mario: Let me know how it turns out bro.</p><p>*Luigi finds Saiko by herself on the balcony of the castle, a sad look in her eyes*</p><p>Luigi: Saiko...?</p><p>Saiko: You have a really hard time listening I see...</p><p>Luigi: Would you like me to leave...?</p><p>Saiko: ...No... Not really...</p><p>*Luigi walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder, causing Saiko to tense up breifly before relaxing again*</p><p>Luigi: Another bad date...?</p><p>Saiko: He walked out on me... The moment he saw me, he up and left...</p><p>Luigi: It's so unfair that everyone has been judging you for your past when you have clearly changed... You're an amazing person, and you'd make a wonderful girlfriend.</p><p>Saiko: And yet you're the only one who sees that...</p><p>*Luigi feels anger slowly building up inside him, being angry that so many people haven't given Saiko a chance since she's been taking Luigi's lessons in being nice*</p><p>Saiko: I have another date tomorrow... A blind date at that... He'll probably just leave when he sees me like everyone else has... If that happens, I'm giving up on<br/>
searching for love...</p><p>*Saiko then proceeds to head home, her head hung low and tears threatening to fall down her face*</p><p>Luigi: I can't let her give up... She's got so much of her life ahead of her... Her giving up on love would be a complete waste...</p><p>*Luigi decides it'd be best to follow Saiko on her date tomorrow, and hopefully convince her to keep searching for love*</p><p>Luigi: It's settled. I'm going tomorrow to help Saiko realize that love is worth searching for!</p><p>*Mario then barges into the room*</p><p>Mario: Hey Luigi!</p><p>Luigi: OOOOOHHOHOHO!!! *Luigi flings himself across the room*</p><p>Mario: Luigi, Meggy's looking for you to discuss Splatfest training. Meet us in the main area. *Mario leaves immediately after*</p><p>Luigi: *sigh* Tonight is going to be very tense...</p><p>*Mario yells from the other room*</p><p>Mario: LUIGI!!! HURRY UP ALREADY!!!</p><p>Luigi: COMING!!</p><p>*Everyone meets up in the main hall, where they discuss future Splatfest training with each other*</p><p>Meggy: And make sure to bring your weapons on the specified date. Understood?</p><p>Mario and Luigi: Yes ma'am!</p><p>Meggy: Good. You may leave for the night now.</p><p>*Everyone says their goodbyes and disperses for the evening. Upon returning home, Luigi starts putting his plan into action*</p><p>Luigi: I've got to help Saiko in any way I can... *Luigi goes to his closet and gets out a dress shirt and dress pants* Even if I have to take her date's place...</p><p>*Luigi turns in for the night, ready to put his plans into action when the right time arrives*</p><p>*Luigi wakes up the next day. There's some time before Saiko heads off for her date, as it's not until the evening.*</p><p>Luigi: I cannot let my mission fail today... I'll show up before her to set my plan into motion.</p><p>*Luigi brings his suit to the castle, where everyone else is hanging out for the day, enjoying each other's company. Saiko is absent however.*</p><p>Luigi: Hey guys. Has anyone seen Saiko today?</p><p>Tari: I believe she's on the castle balcony. She seemed to be pretty down about something, but she wouldn't tell us.</p><p>Meggy: We're pretty worried about her, but since she refuses to tell us, we can't really do much to help her...</p><p>Luigi: I'll try to talk to her, but I can't promise she'll even tell me. She's still adjusting to being open with her feelings.</p><p>Mario: All I can say is good luck bro.</p><p>Luigi: Thanks Mario.</p><p>*Luigi makes his way to the balcony, where Saiko is currently waiting for her taxi to pick her up, dressed in fancy attire*</p><p>Luigi: Saiko?</p><p>*Saiko looks over to the source of the voice, before turning her head back towards the view from the balcony*</p><p>Saiko: Hey Luigi.</p><p>Luigi: I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything. The others told me that you were feeling down, and I wanted to check on you.</p><p>Saiko: They aren't wrong, and you already know why I'm not in a good mood today. I didn't feel like telling them, because I didn't want them to pity me. I'm sick of getting<br/>
pity from people...</p><p>Luigi: Your secret is safe with me Saiko. I made sure not to tell them.</p><p>Saiko: If tonight goes terribly, I'll probably just tell them that I've stopped looking for love. I haven't decided yet.</p><p>*Saiko notices Luigi is in a suit*</p><p>Saiko: What's with the suit?</p><p>Luigi: Oh, this? My friend Daisy set me up on a blind date tonight. Said it would be best if I started looking for love myself.</p><p>Saiko: Hopefully you'll have better luck than me...</p><p>*Saiko sees her taxi appraoching the castle*</p><p>Saiko: My ride is here. It'll be taking me to the little fancy Italian restaraunt in the city. I guess I'll be seeing you later Luigi. Just don't expect me to be in a<br/>
talking mood if it goes horribly.</p><p>Luigi: I hope it goes well. You really deserve it.</p><p>Saiko: Heh... Thanks.</p><p>*Saiko then leaves, heading out of the castle to meet her taxi and head to the restaraunt*</p><p>Luigi: I'd better take the shortcut if I want to get there before her. Fortunately, there's a warp pipe that leads there.</p><p>*Luigi then heads over to the warp pipe and enters it, beating Saiko to the restaraunt by a few minutes*</p><p>Luigi: I'd better hurry...</p><p>*Luigi makes his way into the restaraunt, and finds the table which is reserved for Saiko*</p><p>Luigi: Looks like her date isn't here yet.</p><p>*Luigi then finds a note addressed to Saiko*</p><p>Saiko's Date: Hey, I apologize if you're reading this, but something came up, and I had to cancel last minute. I hope you're not too mad.</p><p>Luigi: He dipped on her...</p><p>*Luigi feels anger seething through him, directed at all of the dates that turned Saiko down, only to snap back to reality when he hears the bell to the restaraunt open,<br/>
knowing it's Saiko, he begins to panic*</p><p>Luigi: Oh no... She's here... What do I do!?</p><p>*Saiko is slowly making her way over to the table, and Luigi, panicking, sits down at the table and ducks his head to the right, where he's face isn't visible, and he looks<br/>
like he's reaching down for something*</p><p>Saiko: Looks like they didn't dip after all...</p><p>*Saiko sits down at the table*</p><p>Luigi: Be with you in a minute... I forgot to comb my hair over...</p><p>Saiko: Take your time... I'm in no rush.</p><p>*Luigi then raises his head, only to meet shocked looking Saiko*</p><p>Luigi: Saiko!?</p><p>Saiko: Luigi!?</p><p>Both: What are you doing here!?!?</p><p>Saiko: Are you... My date tonight...?</p><p>Luigi: I... Guess so... I wasn't told who I'd be with tonight...</p><p>*Saiko sits there, confused at the whole situation, and feeling a bit awkward that one of her friends happens to be her date*</p><p>Saiko: Well... I can't say I knew who I'd be with tonight either, since I've gone on blind dates myself.</p><p>Luigi: Are you... Uncomfortable?</p><p>Saiko: Not really... It's just... Kind of awkward I guess...</p><p>*The waiter comes over with their menus*</p><p>Waiter: Good evening you two. Here are your menus for the night. I'll return in a few minutes to take your orders once you're ready.</p><p>Luigi: Oh, thank you!</p><p>Saiko: T-thanks...</p><p>*The waiter leaves.*</p><p>Luigi: So... Have you ever been here before?</p><p>Saiko: I can't say that I have... All of my blind dates have been at different places.</p><p>Luigi: I know Mario's been here before, though he told me he got kicked out for eating a lot of food without paying.</p><p>Saiko: Heh... Sounds just like him.</p><p>*the two of them share a laugh*</p><p>Saiko: Speaking of which, how has he been doing recently?</p><p>Luigi: He seems to be doing well. He's hanging out with Meggy more, which she honestly has needed since you-know-what happened.</p><p>Saiko: She's lucky to have a friend who truly cares about her. He may be an idiot, but he's an idiot who cares about his friends, and that's one redeeming quality.</p><p>Luigi: She has been a good influence on him. He's nowhere near as stupid as he used to be.</p><p>Saiko: Wait, he was even worse?</p><p>Luigi: He was... It's honestly a good thing he met Meggy, because she's helped him become much less stupid, and I cannot thank her enough for that.</p><p>Saiko: We should probably order our food before our waitor comes back. I was thinking of getting the lasagna. How about you?</p><p>Luigi: Hard to say. I guess I'll just get the spaghetti bowl, since it looks pretty good.</p><p>*Their waiter then comes back for their menus*</p><p>Waiter: Hello again. I take it you two are ready to make your orders?</p><p>Luigi: Yes. I'll have the spaghetti bowl, and she'll have the lasagna.</p><p>Waiter: What would you like to drink?</p><p>Saiko: Do you have any grape juice?</p><p>Waiter: We do. Would you like that for your beverages?</p><p>Saiko: Yes.</p><p>Waiter: Will that be all?</p><p>Luigi: Yes.</p><p>Waiter: Sounds good. I'll return with your food when it's ready.</p><p>*The waiter then leaves with their menus and proceeds to tell the chefs their orders*</p><p>Saiko: Guess that's that. How have you been doing Luigi? It's been a while since we last sat down and talked.</p><p>Luigi: I've been doing alright. I've mostly been spending time with the others and just trying to enjoy myself.</p><p>Saiko: At least you've been doing alright. Aside from the heartache, things have been otherwise uneventful for me.</p><p>Luigi: I still can't believe all of those people stood you up like that, and all because of your past...</p><p>Saiko: Can't say I entirely blame them... They know me from that dating sim game I came from, and if you knew anything about it, you'd know I was the yandere of the game...</p><p>Luigi: Even still, they shouldn't have assumed, and those who judged you based on your past were just as horrible...</p><p>Saiko: At least you don't judge me, and that's something I guess.</p><p>Luigi: You're a good friend Saiko, and I mean that.</p><p>Saiko: Heh... Thanks Luigi...</p><p>Luigi: You're more than welcome Saiko.</p><p>*The waiter comes back with their food*</p><p>Waiter: Dinner, is served.</p><p>Luigi: Thank you!</p><p>Saiko: Smells wonderful.</p><p>Waiter: I will return later when you are ready to pay. Enjoy the meal you two.</p><p>*The waiter leaves the two once more*</p><p>Luigi: Shall we dig in?</p><p>Saiko: It smells wonderful... Let's eat.</p><p>*the two of them proceed to slowly eat their meals, sometimes speaking in between bites, until eventually, their meals are finished and their bellies are full*</p><p>Saiko: That was wonderful. The food here is really top notch.</p><p>Luigi: Agreed. I've never had Italian food this good before, and I happen to be Italian.</p><p>*the two share another laugh, and their waiter comes back with the bill*</p><p>Waiter: I trust your food was satisfactory?</p><p>Luigi: It was. We both enjoyed it.</p><p>Waiter: Here's your total. Who's going to pay?</p><p>*Saiko begins to dig for her wallet, only for Luigi to pull out his*</p><p>Luigi: I'll pay for it.</p><p>*Luigi leaves the correct amount, and the waiter takes the cash*</p><p>Waiter: Thank you for dining with us. We hope to serve you again soon.</p><p>*The waiter leaves one last time, and the two friends then proceed to head out of the restaraunt*</p><p>Saiko: You really didn't have to do that Luigi... I could have paid for it myself.</p><p>Luigi: I wanted to pay for it though. After everything you've gone through, I felt it wouldn't be right to make you pay for it. You shouldn't have to pay for anything<br/>
when you've been stood up so much.</p><p>*Saiko is slightly taken aback by this, not expecting Luigi to have done all of this for her, and for an entirely selfless reason*</p><p>Saiko: That's honestly the nicest thing someone has ever done for me...</p><p>*Luigi then gets an idea to show he cares for Saiko*</p><p>Luigi: Would you like me to walk you home?</p><p>*Saiko looks shocked at the offer, but quickly smiles and nods*</p><p>Saiko: I-if you want to you can.</p><p>Luigi: Just tell me where it is, and I'll take you.</p><p>*Saiko tells Luigi where she lives, and the two of them walk together towards Saiko's place, arriving at her doorstep*</p><p>Saiko: Thanks for the date Luigi. Even if it was a blind date, I still had a wonderful time.</p><p>Luigi: I did too. Will you still continue dating after this?</p><p>Saiko: I don't see why not. You helped me feel... Appreciated.</p><p>Luigi: Anything for a friend Saiko.</p><p>*Saiko smiles at this statement. As Luigi turns to leave, Saiko places a hand on his shoulder*</p><p>Saiko: I know this may sound out of the blue, but... Would you like to go on another date with me sometime?</p><p>*Luigi is a bit shocked to hear this, but quickly smiles and nods*</p><p>Luigi: If you'd like to, I wouldn't mind. </p><p>Saiko: Lovely. Text me when you are available, and we'll plan it out.</p><p>Luigi: I will. Have a good night Saiko.</p><p>Saiko: You too Luigi.</p><p>*Luigi proceeds to head back to his home while Saiko begins to turn in for the night, and thinks back to the date*</p><p>Saiko: That was honestly a wonderful date. Luigi really is a true friend. I can't wait for our next meetup.</p><p>*Saiko then heads to bed, a peaceful and calm sleep overtaking her*</p><p>*Luigi arrives home, happy that his mission was a success*</p><p>Luigi: While that didn't go the way I was expecting, I am happy that my mission was a success.</p><p>*Luigi changes into his sleepwear and lies in bed, thinking back upon the events of the day*</p><p>Luigi: I can't wait to hang out with Saiko more. I really hope the next meetup with her will be as good as today's was.</p><p>*Luigi then falls asleep, happy to have helped his friend in her time of need*</p><p> </p><p>*A few months later, the two friends have gone on quite a few dates with each other, and have another one planned for the evening*</p><p>Luigi: I've got another dinner date with Saiko this evening. We're going to a pretty fancy place tonight. I'd better dress extra fancy.</p><p>*Luigi dresses in his best suit and tie and meets up with Saiko*</p><p>Luigi: Hey Saiko!</p><p>Saiko: Hey Luigi. Ready for another night at a fancy restaraunt?</p><p>Luigi: You bet!</p><p>*The two then make their way to the restaraunt in question. A five star place where patrons are only able to enter via reservation.*</p><p>Saiko: I hope this place isn't too overwhelming for you. I wanted to do something special for this one.</p><p>Luigi: Not at all! It's really nice honestly. Live classical music, posh theming, this place screams rich.</p><p>Saiko: Also, don't worry about paying this time. Consider this my thank you for helping me regain the confidence I needed all those months ago.</p><p>*Their waiter comes out with their menus*</p><p>Waiter: Good evening you two. It is a pleasure to be serving you both on this fine evening. Here are your menus. I shall be back in a few minutes after<br/>
I have talked to the other patrons and taken their orders.</p><p>*The waiter leaves to tend to the other patrons*</p><p>Saiko: I heard good things about this place, and since we've been doing this for a while now, I figured it would be fun if we went somewhere more fancy.</p><p>Luigi: You're really good at picking out locations for date's Saiko. What's your secret?</p><p>Saiko: Many connections, and good reviews. ;)</p><p>Luigi: You never cease to amaze me Saiko.</p><p>*Saiko laughs at the compliment*</p><p>Saiko: You're a pretty incredible friend yourself Luigi. You always have a way to cheer me up when I'm feeling down. Something that no other person has managed to do.</p><p>Luigi: What else are friends for?</p><p>Saiko: Can't argue with that.</p><p>*the two of them continue to talk, until they are ready to order, eventually getting their food and continuing to chat with each other along the way. Finally, they finish and<br/>
Saiko pays for the food and the two exit the restaraunt*</p><p>Luigi: That was a wonderful meal. Thanks for asking me out Saiko.</p><p>Saiko: You're more than welcome Luigi. Would you like to follow me to the park? I was hoping we could sit down and relax a bit before we head home.</p><p>Luigi: I'd love to!</p><p>*the two of them then head to the park and find a vacant bench to sit on*</p><p>Luigi: Even if it's a bit chilly outside, it's really peaceful. It's really nice when there's not many people around.</p><p>Saiko: You've got that right. It's the perfect kind of atmosphere for relaxing in.</p><p>*some time passes, until eventually, Saiko speaks up*</p><p>Saiko: Hey, Luigi?</p><p>Luigi: Yes, Saiko?</p><p>Saiko: There was actually a reason why I brought you out here, and it wasn't just to relax and chat.</p><p>Luigi: Oh?</p><p>Saiko: Luigi, these past few weeks have been somne of the best moments of my life, and had it not been for you, I would have given up on searching for love. But as we<br/>
continued to go on these dinner dates, I began to realize something. Something that changed my whole perspective on our relationship as a whole.</p><p>Luigi: I... haven't done anything wrong, have I?</p><p>Saiko: Of course not! You've been nothing, but wonderful on all of these dinner dates! It's just... I started to realize something. Something that will likely change<br/>
our lives forever.</p><p>Luigi: And what would that be?</p><p>Saiko: Luigi... I think... No. I *know* I'm in love with you.</p><p>Luigi: W-what!?</p><p>Saiko: You're such a wonderful friend, and as I got to know you, the more I wanted to spend time with you, and in all honesty, I'd like to spend my life with you by my side.<br/>
Not as friends, but as lovers.</p><p>Luigi: I honestly never thought I'd be saying this Saiko, but I've felt the same way towards you as we've gone on more and more dates, and I would love to give a relationship<br/>
with you a chance. You're a wonderful friend yourself, and I would love to be your boyfriend, if you'd be my girlfriend.</p><p>*Saiko picks up Luigi and spins him around, elated that he feels the same way about her*</p><p>Saiko: As long as you promise you'll remain faithful to me, I'd love to be your girlfriend. ;)</p><p>Luigi: I wouldn't dream of betraying you Saiko.</p><p>*The two of them then close the gap as they share their first kiss, getting lost in the loving embrace as the two allow their emotions to pour out freely, until the need to breath<br/>
becomes too much.*</p><p>Luigi: You're a real good kisser.</p><p>Saiko: I've been practicing for the day I'd have my first kiss. I'm glad it got to be with you.</p><p>*the two of them stare lovingly into each other's eyes as the moonlight basks them in a soft glow. The two stay this way for a while, until the cold night air becomes too<br/>
much to handle.*</p><p>Saiko: Would you like to stay at my place for the night? I'd hate for you to walk out in the cold night by yourself.</p><p>Luigi: I would love to, if it's not too much trouble.</p><p>*Saiko then smiles and picks up her newly found boyfriend as the two of them head to her house and begin to wind down for the night.*</p><p>Saiko: Tonight went better than I anticipated. And it's all thanks to you for never giving up on me, even in the hardest of times.</p><p>Luigi: Even though it was never my intention from the start, I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Though, would you mind if we kept our relationship a secret for now?<br/>
I don't feel quite comfortable letting people know about it just yet.</p><p>Saiko: If that's what you want to do, then that's alright with me. I know we'll eventually reveal it to everyone, and when that day comes, I'll be more than ready<br/>
to show my love to you openly.</p><p>Luigi: As will I. *Luigi kisses Saiko on the lips* Goodnight Saiko.</p><p>Saiko: *Saiko kisses back* Goodnight Luigi. I love you.</p><p>Luigi: I love you too.</p><p>*The two of them fall asleep in each other's arms, with peaceful dreams overtaking them as the previous chapter in their lives closes and a new one opens. Wherever life takes<br/>
them, the two of them know that they will do it, together.*</p><p>**CUE SMG4 CREDITS THEME**</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was made after A Mario and Meggy Christmas, yet takes place before that story, and doesn't feature Mario x Meggy. Instead, this one focuses on Luigi x Saiko.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>